Знакомство: Брэдли Джонстон
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: Introductions: Bradley Johnston. Механик из Королевских ВВС Великобритании претендует на место в НЕСТ. Немного же он знает о том, во что ввязывается…
1. Глава 1

Связанные фики: этот фик связан с фиками "Знакомство: Аннабелль Леннокс" и

"Узы, что нас соединяют".

Брэдли Джонстон – механик из "Знакомство: Аннабелль Леннокс".

* * *

Я стоял в коридоре по стойке смирно, уставившись в противоположную стену и дожидаясь, пока назовут мою фамилию. Внешне я выглядел машиной, солдатом, ждущим приказа. Внутри я был спутанным комком нервов.

Большой честью было даже просто находиться здесь. В прошлом месяце мой командир вызвал меня в свой кабинет и сказал, что многонациональному спецподразделению, базирующемуся на Диего-Гарсия, необходим механик, и они прочесали каждое подразделение британских и американских войск, чтобы найти лучших. Большую часть руководства на Диего-Гарсия представляли американские ковбои, и наши начальники хотели показать себя. Мой командир, хоть он и не хотел потерять меня, указал моё имя. В целом я понял, каким будет конкурс на эту должность. Без сомнения, десятки специалистов в области металлургии и машиностроения стояли в этом самом месте, надеясь на то же, на что и я.

Чтобы добраться до этого места, мне пришлось пройти четыре различных экзамена, выполнить лабораторные тесты на каких-то сплавах, которые, по моему мнению, были нереальны, и представить письменный отчёт о проведении испытаний. Очевидно, я показал класс, потому что они переправили меня сюда, на очередную порцию экзаменов. И мне пришлось подписать пожизненное соглашение о неразглашении.

- Сержант Брэдли Джонстон.

Я даже не дёрнулся при звуке моего имени, произнесённого суровым резким голосом, но бабочки у меня в животе сошли с ума.

Американский военнослужащий возник в поле моего зрения, и я отдал честь. Он ответил.

- Вольно. Я майор Уильям Леннокс, и я сегодня буду наблюдать за вашим практикумом. Идёмте со мной.

Затем майор отсканировал карту допуска и открыл дверь рядом со мной. Однако, прежде, чем войти внутрь, он помедлил и сказал:

- Всё в этой комнате не подлежит разглашению. Вы никогда здесь не были. Ясно?

- Так точно, сэр.

Я прошёл следом за ним через дверь в большую мастерскую. В дальнем углу, среди бесконечных стеллажей запчастей, инструментов и разных станков был припаркован неуместный поисково-спасательный автомобиль. Две огромных, прочных на вид платформы были прикреплены к стене в восьми футах от земли, справа от меня, а в стене напротив меня была дверь, не меньше сорока футов высотой. Чем, чёрт возьми, они занимались в этой мастерской? Мой ответ лежал на столе в середине комнаты - огромный робот. Был ли это?.. Это было невозможно. Не так ли? Неужели я смотрел на одного из экспериментальных роботов, которые бесчинствовали в Мишн-сити в прошлом году? Мои руки зачесались в предвкушении при мысли о работе над ним.

Когда мы подошли ближе, человек в рабочем комбинезоне выпрямился от стола, вытирая руки тряпкой.

- Добро пожаловать, майор, - сказал он, его глаза не отрывались от машины, лежащей перед ним. Я не мог опознать его акцент - он был больше похож на американский, но не полностью. Более изысканный? Мужчина был немного выше среднего роста, но с широкими плечами и здоровенным бейджиком, нашитым на его комбинезон с надписью "Р. Хэтчетт". Учитывая лежащего перед ним монстра, я мог понять, почему у него такое плотное сложение. Его работа явно требовала большого физического труда.

- Твой последний кандидат, Хэтчетт, - сказал его командир.

Человек, наконец, оторвал глаза от проекта и внимательно окинул меня взглядом.

- Я надеюсь, что вы будете лучше, чем предыдущий.

- Буду, сэр, - сказал я уверенно.

Хэтчетт наклонил голову, взгляд его пронзительных голубых глаз стал жёстким.

- А вы самонадеянны, не так ли? И почему вы так говорите?

- Потому что я лучший. Сэр.

Он криво усмехнулся.

- Я встречался с Лучшим, Джонстон, и вы не он. Но посмотрим, что из вас выйдет. Идите сюда.

Ближе к монстру-роботу? С удовольствием, подумал я, подходя к механику и его проекту.

Он указал на нагромождение проводов и ломаного металла, лежащее перед ним.

- Что вы об этом думаете?

- Бардак, сэр.

Он фыркнул.

- Я не инженер-электрик, - указал я, вдруг подумав, не случилось ли какой путаницы.

- Я знаю это, - резко произнёс Хэтчетт. Определённо американец. - Но вам понадобится обучение в смежных профессиях, если вы намерены работать здесь. Уже сейчас. Как мы можем исправить это плечо?

- У вас есть схемы? - спросил я.

- Нет, - хмыкнул Хэтчетт, - но я работал с каждым ведром ржавчины, которое проходит через эту дверь. Я буду вашим лучшим справочником.

Я задумчиво кивнул. Это было не похоже ни на что из того, что я когда-либо видел - не было никакого цветового кодирования проводки, всё покрывали различные жидкости, и по структурным повреждениям было очевидно, что корпус и защитное покрытие получили неплохой удар.

- Что бы вы посоветовали, сэр? - спросил я механика.

- Это _ваш_ тест. Почему вы спрашиваете меня?

Я нахмурился и посмотрел на него.

- Потому что вы - мой лучший справочник.

- Ну, по крайней мере, этот не туп, - сказал Хэтчетт майору Ленноксу. Развернувшись ко мне, он сказал: - У меня не будет времени, чтобы провести вас по каждой мелкой цепи, но я скажу вам вот что. Этот робот, как человек, имеет двухстороннюю симметрию. Во время функционирования это плечо было точным зеркальным отражением второго.

- Понял, - ответил я, сразу обходя стол на другую сторону. - Защитное снаряжение? - запоздало поинтересовался я. На бумажном экзамене, который я прошёл сегодня утром, были вопросы по методикам безопасности, поэтому я решил, что лучше всего работать по книге.

Хэтчетт хмыкнул, вроде как утвердительно, и указал на отдельно стоящий шкаф.

- Там.

Я достал защитные очки и перчатки сварщика, а потом заколебался. Я был в парадной форме.

- Комбинезон?

- У меня нет времени на то, чтобы вы беспокоились о своей красоте. Тащите сюда свою корму.

Корму? Видимо, американизм, которого раньше я не слышал, решил я, торопясь обратно к столу. Хэтчетт выложил для меня несколько инструментов, пока Леннокс делал заметки в блокноте-планшете. Я взял один из инструментов и понял, что не имею ни малейшего представления, что это такое или что оно должно делать. Он выглядел, как лазерная указка-переросток.

Хэтчетт выхватил его у меня из рук, когда я попытался посмотреть на светящуюся лампочку на конца инструмента.

- Осторожнее с этим. Это лазерный скальпель.

- Лазерный скальпель?

- Секретно, - отозвался Леннокс, не отрываясь от планшета.

- Так как вас не обучали использовать его, я открою шов в броне, и вы сможете начать оттуда.

Несмотря на речи о том, что у него нет времени, чтобы помочь мне, Хэтчетт тщательно объяснил мне большую часть упражнения, открыв плечо, набросав схему проводки и труб и вновь заклепав плечо обратно.

Мы вернулись к повреждённому плечу, и я сразу же приступил к работе. На этот раз Хэтчетт остался позади, позволив мне соединить проводку и сварить обратно трубки. Я был в шоке - эта труба была одновременно из твёрдого металла и гибкой. Как, чёрт побери, им _это_ удалось? Сначала я хотел получить это место ради чести - для королевы и страны - но теперь я мечтал о нём ради самой работы. Целыми днями работать с металлическими чудесами? Я чувствовал, будто умер и попал в рай.

Хэтчетт протянул мне инструмент. Опустив на него глаза, я спросил:

- Разве это не лазерный скальпель?

- Хорошая работа. Да. Не направляйте его себе на голову и будьте благодарны, что после этого трюка вы потеряли только очки. Я скорректировал настройки так, что теперь он сваривает, а не режет на ломтики. Попробуйте.

- Но меня не обучали использовать его, сэр.

- Обучали.

- Как мне включить его, сэр?

Хэтчетт моргнул, и Леннокс закашлялся, очевидно, скрывая смех.

- Ох, это уже шлак. Вот, одной рукой удерживаете скальпель, а другой регулируете интенсивность света.

Направив инструмент на рваный край куска брони, он толкнул что-то похожее на типичный переключатель фонарика, но этот переключатель скользил от самого нижнего конца скальпеля до оправы объектива. Оранжевая точка света выросла в пучок и, наконец, образовала горячий луч белого света.

- Слишком горячо, - небрежно продолжил Хэтчетт, - и шов будет слабым. Слишком холодно, и он будет хрупким. Вы постепенно освоитесь. Сейчас я просто хочу посмотреть, насколько у вас твёрдая рука.

Затем он отключил лазер и отступил назад, пристально наблюдая за мной со скрещёнными руками.

Никакого давления. Я вздохнул и повернулся к нему спиной. Взяв оторванный кусок брони, я пристроил его напротив ещё присоединённого к роботу покрытия, убедившись, что взял верный кусок, прежде чем нагревать металл. Я попробовал оранжевый конец спектра, но через несколько секунд ничего не произошло. Я переключил его до белого света, и металл начал пузыриться меньше, чем через две секунды. Так, значит, что-то среднее. Обведя край сломанной плечевой брони лучом со средней интенсивностью, я нагрел броню достаточно, чтобы фрагмент, скорее всего, остался на месте.

- Я полагаю, вы не хотите, чтобы я использовал припой? - спросил я, уверенный, что Хэтчетт сказал бы раньше, если бы это было не так.

- Вы правильно полагаете.

Значит, мне нужно нагреть оба куска металла почти до температуры плавления, соединить их вместе, а затем повторять процесс, пока шов не станет непрерывным. Пока я работал, я спросил:

- Нужно ли наложить перемычки или какую-то другую поддержку, чтобы укрепить шов?

- Нет необходимости. У нас есть другие методы восстановления прочности шва после того, как металл окажется на месте.

- Секретные методы, - уже излишне добавил Леннокс.

Я работал молча, пока Хэтчетт не сказал:

- Достаточно хорошо. Положите скальпель на платформу, идите сюда и взгляните на это.

Положив его, как было сказано, я сделал шаг в сторону Хэтчетта и остановился.

- На скальпеле есть предохранитель?

- Предохранитель?

- Да, какой-нибудь механизм, чтобы предотвратить случайное включение.

Он посмотрел на меня с неохотным уважением.

- Да, на самом деле, есть. Но я сам позабочусь об этом.

Майор Леннокс протянул мне планшет, пока Хэтчетт возился с лазерным скальпелем, развернувшись ко мне спиной и не давая увидеть его действия.

- Это распечатка сводки повреждений робота.

Я тихо присвистнул, прочитав страницу.

- Наша проблема такова, - продолжил он. - Мы не владельцы этого монстра. И люди, которые владеют им, требуют его обратно. Ещё вчера, если говорить точнее.

- И нетронутым, - добавил Хэтчетт, сердито глядя на майора. - Или таким нетронутым, каким он к нам попал.

- Но мы не можем упустить эту возможность, - парировал Леннокс, и у меня возникло чувство, что они уже провели об этом несколько горячих дискуссий. - Джонстон, вы сказали, что вы лучший. Достаточно ли вы хороши, чтобы вытащить из этой штуки самые интересные кусочки и засунуть что-нибудь на их место?

Я глубоко вдохнул.

- При всём уважении, сэр, те, кто построили эту вещь, немедленно узнали бы, что мы вернули подделку. На самом деле, нам, вероятно, не следовало делать сегодня ремонт. Это чрезвычайно передовые технологии, и ничто из того, что мы имеем в распоряжении, не станет правдоподобной заменой. Я рекомендую, вернуть им робота обратно нетронутым и вести переговоры об информации, которую мы не можем получить через внешний осмотр. Сэр.

Леннокс презрительно усмехнулся.

- Я не спрашивал вашего мнения, солдат. Я спросил, справитесь ли вы с этой задачей.

Мой желудок упал, но я вытянулся в струнку.

- Да, сэр.

- Джонстон, я приказываю вам...

- Отставить, - грубо сказал Хэтчетт. Обращаясь к Ленноксу, он продолжал: - Вы оставили свой авторитет за дверью. Это _мой_ ремонтный отсек, и Джонстон будет делать то, что _я_ говорю.

- Сделайте это, Джонстон, - приказал Леннокс, по-прежнему сверкая глазами на Хэтчетта.

Я переводил взгляд с одного на другого в полном недоумении. Я не мог ослушаться прямого приказа, если только...

- Если позволите, мистер Хэтчетт, каково ваше звание?

Он не шелохнулся, но мне показалось, что мой вопрос удивил его.

- Майор, - огрызнулся он.

Делать нечего. Я, пожалуй, сам ковал своё несчастье, но шагнул ближе к механику и развернулся лицом к Ленноксу.

- Я не стану, сэр. По словам майора Хэтчетта, это его юрисдикция, и если я работаю над этим роботом, я подотчётен ему. (Кроме того, это он сделал умный выбор. Правильный выбор.)

Леннокс прищурился.

- Мне жаль слышать это от вас. Идёмте со мной. - Он развернулся на каблуках и направился к выходу.

Хэтчетт усмехнулся.

- Нет, на самом деле, не стоит. Останьтесь, Джонстон. Я намерен вам кое-что показать.

Я заколебался, разрываясь, а Леннокс резко обернулся к Хэтчетту.

- Мы повторяли эти песни и пляски двадцать семь раз. _Двадцать семь!_ Ты хочешь мне сказать, что ты,_ наконец_, нашёл кого-то подходящего?

- Я говорю тебе именно это, - ответил Хэтчетт, усмехаясь.

Леннокс стукнул себя в лоб планшетом.

- Аллилуйя! Теперь бы ещё двоих найти.

Я переводил взгляд с одного на другого в полной растерянности, и Леннокс усмехнулся.

- Добро пожаловать на борт, Брэдли Джонсон, - официально заявил Хэтчетт, почти снисходительно улыбнувшись майору Ленноксу. - Простите наши методы, но тест был не столько на способности, сколько на характер. Вы первый человек, который спросил о моём ранге, и первый, кто встал на мою сторону. И оба решения были верны, хотя, признаться, первое было несколько удивительно. Мне ввести его в курс дела немедленно? - спросил он Леннокса.

- Я первый. - Встав передо мной, Леннокс отдал честь и сказал: - Добро пожаловать в команду. После окончательного утверждения, вы станете официальным членом НЕСТ в подчинении и юрисдикции Рэтчета.

Термин "НЕСТ" я слышал от нескольких моряков, которых встречал с момента прибытия сюда. Это были суровые парни с нервирующим боевым кличем: "Если я скажу тебе, мне придётся тебя убить". Но я понятия не имел, кто такой Рэтчет.

Обращаясь к Хэтчетту, Леннокс сказал:

- Убирай это, Рэтчет.

Механик выглядел немного раздражённым и... взволнованным.

- Мистер Джонстон, я должен признаться, что, по сути, не являюсь майором американской армии.

Мои брови удивлённо поднялись.

- Однако, я член команды НЕСТ, работающий в подразделении автоботов в качестве главного военврача.

- Военный врач, - повторил я, совсем запутавшись.

- Ну, чего ждёшь? - сказал Леннокс, его голос звучал так, будто он подтрунивал над Хэтчеттом.

Механик/врач тяжело вздохнул.

- Только... не пугайтесь.

- Да, верно, - усмехнулся Леннокс.

И тогда Хэтчетт погас. Я глупо моргнул, но, прежде чем я успел ещё как-то среагировать, поисково-спасательный автомобиль начал _двигаться_. Не поехал, но начал распадаться, перестраивая себя в новую форму. Я отшатнулся назад и застыл позади Леннокса, стоявшего абсолютно спокойно. Металлический корпус растягивался и крутился, пока передо мной не оказалось что-то смутно напоминающее по форме человека. Монстр-робот, понял я, и по моей спине пробежала ледяная дрожь. У меня хватило присутствия духа, чтобы не опозориться и не закричать "Чёрт возьми", но, учитывая ухмылку майора Леннокса, я точно показал признаки тревоги.

- Знаешь, - протянул майор Леннокс, - близнецы на спор предложили мне бегать кругами и панически орать, когда ты трансформируешься для новичка.

Робот посмотрел на него.

- Я рад видеть, что на этот раз ты повёл себя взрослее, чем они.

Повернувшись ко мне, робот сказал:

- Я Рэтчет, главный военврач автоботов. Здесь, на Земле, присутствуют несколько автоботов, работающих в союзе с избранной командой людей. Вместе мы формируем НЕСТ. Наша цель - помешать нашим древним врагам, десептиконам, - выплюнув это слово, он сердито посмотрел на инертный корпус на столе, - причинить вред жителям этой планеты. Майор Леннокс и его спецназ были первыми людьми, которые работали вместе с нами. Один из них, Джеймс Квинн, оказывает мне помощь, и я нашёл его на удивление полезным. Поэтому я формирую команду из коллег-людей, чтобы они работали вместе со мной, ремонтируя моих повреждённых товарищей-автоботов.

Он замолчал, и я понял, что он ждёт, что я что-то скажу.

- И меня приглашают присоединиться к вашей команде?

- Да. - Он кивнул майору Ленноксу. - И для записи, у нас с ним отношения куда лучше, чем мы заставили вас поверить.

- Как правило, - добавил с усмешкой Леннокс. Потом он посерьёзнел. - Вы, Квинн и остальная часть ремонтной бригады окажетесь в необычайно трудном положении. Автоботы не делятся с нами своими технологиями, и руководство НЕСТ понимает и принимает это решение, но есть политики и вышестоящие командиры в обеих наших армиях, которые с этим не согласны. Мы не будем объявлять всему миру, что вы работаете с автоботами, но сейчас я говорю вам, что приоритетно ваша лояльность должна принадлежать НЕСТ. Некоторое оружие и другие системы, с которыми вы будете работать, принесут катастрофические последствия, оказавшись не в тех руках, и "те" руки принадлежат только автоботам. Это понятно?

- Чётко и ясно, сэр, - ответил я, внезапно поняв, почему они сделали свой тест именно таким. Я не сомневался, что, если бы я стал частью этой команды, в конце концов, появился бы кто-то в роли, которую играл Леннокс, и стал давить на меня, требуя раскрыть информацию о технологиях этих роботов.

- Есть ли у вас вопросы к нам? - спросил Рэтчет.

Я задушено усмехнулся.

- Вы настоящий?

Рэтчет фыркнул - голосом Хэтчетта - и, нагнувшись, поднял меня на ладонь. Держа меня так, чтобы мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, он произнёс:

- Это вы мне скажите.

Его чуждое лицо заполнило всё поле моего зрения. Я чувствовал под собой его твёрдую руку - она была удивительно тёплой - и даже чуял металлический запах смазанной стали.

- Да, сэр, вы реальны.

- Ещё что-нибудь?

Всё ещё чувствуя, будто моё ощущение реальности, в лучшем случае, размылось, я спросил:

- Как скоро я смогу начать?

Рэтчет посмотрел на Леннокса.

- Уилл?

- Неофициально Джонстон начал час назад. Сейчас остались лишь документы. Иди и познакомь его со всеми, начиная с Квинна. А я пойду и разнесу благую весть, что ты,_ наконец_, кого-то принял.


	2. Глава 2

Как только мои ноги снова оказались на твёрдой земле, Рэтчет потянул за трос и открыл огромную подъёмную дверь. Я шагнул через порог в фантастический мир. Человек в очках с песочно-светлыми волосами стоял на лесенке, ремонтируя оранжево-чёрного робота. Зелёно-чёрный робот сидел рядом с ними.

Увидев нас, зелёный вскочил на ноги и начал дико жестикулировать одной рукой. Другая безвольно болталась. Мужчина швырнул в него гаечным ключом длиной с моё предплечье, и робот, поморщившись, снова сел.

- Ещё шевельнёшься, и я выключу тебе двигательные реле, кусок шлака. - Его протяжный акцент был ещё более выраженным и чётким, чем у Леннокса.

- Ты выключил им вокодеры? - спросил Рэтчет, заметно впечатлённый. - Я не помню, чтобы обучал тебя такому.

- Арси сделала это для меня, - ответил мужчина и закряхтел, прижимая что-то. - Её достали глюки этих олухов, и она предложила свои услуги на пути с полигона.

- Что случилось?

- Братья.

- Ах. Ну, похоже, ты отлично всё контролируешь. - Рэтчет повернулся, и я быстро увернулся у него из-под ног.

Зелёный робот бросился через комнату, схватив Рэтчета за ногу. Что-то подозрительно похожее на слёзы брызнуло из его... оптической аппаратуры, когда он съёжился, очевидно, умоляя о пощаде.

- Ладно, - зарычал Рэтчет. - Просто прекрати. - Наклонившись, большой автобот что-то подправил в "шее" маленького зелёного, изо рта которого тут же хлынул поток слов.

Мне пришлось внимательно вслушаться, чтобы понять хоть что-то из его бреда. Впрочем, всё, что я смог уловить, было:

- Нм жаль, Рэтчет! Не давай ему нас снова рем'тировать!

- Джонстон, - сказал Рэтчет, указав на пресмыкающегося робота, - это Скидс. Он и его брат-близнец Мадфлэп станут проклятием вашего существования.

Человек выпрямился и, увидев меня, с широкой улыбкой спрыгнул с лестницы.

- Чёрт побери! Подкрепление! - Он вытер ладони валявшейся на лавке тряпкой и протянул мне руку. - Квинн. Джимми Квинн. Я был механиком, пока Рэтчет не выбрал меня. Ты Брэд Джонстон?

Я пожал ему руку.

- Брэдли, и да.

- Рад познакомиться с тобой. Мы уже начали беспокоиться, пройдёт ли хоть _кто-нибудь_ испытание Рэтчета.

Медик пожал плечами.

- Я намеревался дать вам, людям, сто попыток, но мы наткнулись на Джонстона на двадцать седьмой. Поэтому, пожалуй, три процента...

- Не-а, думаю, тебе просто повезло, - сказал ему Квинн, возвращаясь к своей работе. Я тенью последовал за ним, желая увидеть ещё одного автобота вблизи.

Рэтчет подошёл к оранжевому роботу - Мадфлэпу - и тоже коротко дотронулся до его шеи. Слова, которые высыпались из его рта, были совершенно неразборчивы.

Я шепнул своему коллеге-человеку:

- На каком языке он говорит?

Квинн фыркнул и ответил:

- Английский, вроде как, - а Рэтчет одновременно сказал: - Нет.

Я лично был согласен с автоботом, это определённо был не _мой_ родной язык.

Позади и выше меня божественный голос произнёс:

- Добро пожаловать, Брэдли Джонстон.

Они все взглянули на говорящего, я тоже обернулся и увидел огромного автобота, возвышающегося надо мной. Он присел на корточки, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза.

- Помните, я сказал, что встречал Лучшего? - сказал Рэтчет, когда гигант присел. - Ну, теперь вы тоже можете говорить, что встречались с ним. Джонстон, это лидер автоботов, Оптимус Прайм.

Оптимус на латинском языке означает "лучший". И Прайм - означает "первый". Первый и лучший? Или лучший из первых? С моего последнего урока латыни прошло больше пятнадцати лет.

- Мы рады тому, что вы присоединились к нашей команде, - веско сказал он, голосом, подобным тихому грому.

Вдохнув, я ответил:

- Рад быть здесь, сэр.

- Нет необходимости называть меня "сэр", поскольку я не ваш начальник. - Часть его оптического аппарата сдвинулась, имитируя моргание. Меня поразило, насколько человеческим было это движение, рождённое, видимо, долгой практикой. - Я отвечаю и на "Оптимус", и на просто "Прайм". Но некоторым людям удобнее использовать "сэр", и я не буду обижаться, если вы решите так же.

Квинн позади меня усмехнулся.

- Каковы ваши предпочтения, сэр? - Я вздрогнул, когда случайно добавил это последнее слово.

- Прайм подойдёт.

- Спасибо, Прайм. Я надеюсь вскоре доказать, что достоин вашего доверия.

- Если бы вы не доказали, что достойны, вас бы здесь сейчас не было. Я не сомневаюсь, что ваши услуги будут приняты и оценены по достоинству.

Он снова выпрямился, а я смотрел на это с изумлением.

- Я выключил свой комм, - сказал Рэтчет Прайму. - А где остальные?

- Айронхайд забрал их на полигон. Он и Арси работают со Сайдсвайпом, пытаясь улучшить его скрытую атаку. Скидс и Мадфлэп тоже были там, пока...

- Да. Братья. - Рэтчет покачал головой, а затем посмотрел на меня сверху вниз. Давайте возьмём вас на полигоне. Это тоже будет ваше обучение.

- Не бросай нас, Рэтчет, - завопил оранжевый, Мадфлэп, вцепившись во вторую ногу медика, в то время как Скидс снова обххватил ближайшую к нему. - Эт' человек собрался _убить_ нас!

Рэтчет театрально вздохнул, а затем подмигнул Квинну.

- Хорошая работа. Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть от близнецов и не проводить Джонстона на полигон? Мы трое догоним вас, когда я верну этих глюков к нормальному функционированию.

- Да, сэр! - с энтузиазмом воскликнул Квинн.

- Я сам направлялся туда, - прогрохотал Прайм. - Я вас подвезу.

Он рухнул вниз, складываясь и изменяя форму в абсолютно новую - большой красно-синий грузовик. Квинн подтолкнул меня, заставив закрыть рот и встряхнуться, и открыл пассажирскую дверь. Стоп, водительскую дверь. Видимо, Оптимус Прайм, лидер автоботов, на самом деле был "американским" грузовиком, потому что его рулевая колонка находилась не на той стороне. Господи, спаси нас - автоботы были американцами!

Я забрался на пассажирское сиденье, сгорая от любопытства, как же человеку хватит смелости сидеть за рулём Прайма, но Квинн просто откинулся назад и сложил руки на животе. Грузовик начал двигаться сам по себе.

- Так, - начал Квинн после минутного молчания. - У тебя, наверное, миллион вопросов. Есть справочник для новобранцев, он может помочь тебе. Леннокс тебе его сегодня выдаст. А пока не стесняйся спрашивать меня или Рэтчета. Лучше спросить, чем сделать ошибку.

Он сказал это, почти как девиз, но, учитывая масштабы того, с чем я буду иметь дело, этими словами, пожалуй, придётся жить.

- А полигон?

Лицо Квинна озарилось улыбкой, и он дико зажестикулировал:

- Полигон _потрясающий_! Там тренируются люди, там тренируются автоботы, и вместе они тоже тренируются. Но особенно круто, когда там только автоботы. Они не слишком сдерживаются, вот что я тебе скажу. И Сайдсвайп... он один из наших самых смертоносных ботов, но он ещё и один из новеньких на Земле. Не привык сражаться в альт-форме. Устроил нам массу проблем в Южной Америке несколько недель назад, так что они приводят его в форму.

- Альт-формы?

- Режим транспортного средства. Ты знаешь. Рэтчет - поисково-спасательный Хаммер, и Прайма ты сейчас тоже увидел. Скидс и Мадфлэп трансформируются в пару небольших компактов. Сайдсвайп - Корветт, а Айронхайд - монструозный пикап. Арси - самая крутая. Её альт-форма - три мотоцикла.

- Она? - воскликнул я. - Три?

Двигатель грузовика загрохотал, и я запоздало понял, что это смех, а голос по радио сказал:

- Да, она. У нас есть гендер, но это не пол в вашем понимании, а вопрос идентичности. И средство, с помощью которого она контролирует три байка, достаточно сложно, чтобы быть засекреченным.

- Что означает, что это слишком сложно для нас, людей, и нам не следует об этом знать, - перевёл Квинн.

- Потому что мы бы не поняли?

Квинн фыркнул.

- Потому что они разумны и не дают двухлетке охотничий нож. Я предупреждаю, Джонстон, работа с автоботами заставляет весьма цинично относиться к человеческому роду.

- Я надеюсь, что нет, - мягко сказал Прайм.

Квинн немедленно раскаялся.

- Вы пробуждаете в людях самое лучшее или самое худшее, Оптимус. От вас тут лично ничего не зависит - это только наша вина. Я всё время поражаюсь, как много людей-идиотов.

- На Кибертроне они тоже были, - сказал Оптимус, его голос был задумчивым и немного весёлым. - Если это означает, что Землю не постигнет та же участь, я с радостью стерплю идиотов. Мой стандарт - разумность, а не здравый смысл.

Квинн улыбнулся и заметил по моему лицу, что я запутался.

- Кибертрон - это их родной мир. Он был практически разрушен войной.

Что сказать на _это_? Немного придя в себя, я пробормотал:

- Мои соболезнования, сэр.

- Благодарю, - торжественно ответил он.

Остаток пути до полигона мы ехали молча. Оптимус открыл нам свои двери, и я быстро выбрался, наблюдая с абсолютным трепетом, как он снова трансформируется. Потрясающе!

- Ха! Взгляни на это, Эппс, - рявкнул нормальный голос. - Теперь ты должен мне сто фунтов! Я возьму наличными или чеком.

Поискав говорившего, я увидел одного из моих собратьев-британцев, стоящего на высокой платформе с видом на полигон.

- Ай, шлак! - воскликнул стоявший рядом с ним чёрный американец, хотя почему он произнёс "шлак", как ругательство, было выше моего понимания.

- Не то, что ты подумал, парень, - сказал мне с усмешкой британец. Квинн начал подниматься по лестнице на платформу, а я пошёл за ним. - Мы, три разных группы, все пытаемся говорить по-английски и кое-что теряем в переводе. Я агент Грэхем, - приветствовал он меня, когда я добрался до верха платформы.

- Да, сэр, - ответил я, отдав честь. - Вы - старший офицер Британии на Диего-Гарсия.

Он кивнул в знак одобрения.

- Отлично, парень. - Указав на обширный полуразрушенный комплекс, расстилавшийся перед нами, он сказал: - И как раз вовремя. Айронхайд сегодня всем проверку устроил, но в основном Сайдсвайпу.

- Серебряный, - уточнил Квинн.

- Ад на колёсах, - добавил американский офицер с уважением в голосе. - Мастер-сержант Роберт Эппс, кстати.

- Рад познакомиться с вами, сэр.

А потом любезности закончился оглушительным ударом, когда одно из бетонных зданий взорвалось. Серебряный спортивный автомобиль с рёвом вылетел из-под падающих обломков и завилял, начав уклоняться от чего-то напоминающего пушечные взрывы. Вскоре за ним последовал чёрный грузовик, из-под его передних панелей выскакивали пушки, стреляли, а затем вновь прятались.

- Айронхайд, - пробормотал Квинн. - Чокнутый глюк, но он выдерживает удары, которые убили бы даже Прайма.

- Его телохранитель, - добавил Грэхем.

- Когда я ему позволяю, - прогрохотал Прайм позади нас.

Серебряный авто слишком быстро повернул и развернулся на 180 градусов - или так я думал, пока он наполовину не трансформировался и не выхватил холодное оружие. Преследующий его грузовик заехал прямо в засаду и зловещего вида мечи сверкнули на солнце, оставив глубокие раны на капоте Айронхайда. Его двигатель оглушительно взревел, но серебряный авто уже уезжал, снова уворачиваясь от огня.

- Чёрт возьми, - пробормотал я.

- Аминь, - ответил с усмешкой Грэхем. Включив рацию, он приказал: - Арси, в пролом.

- Мне не нужна помощь, - прорычал в ответ мужской голос в динамике.

- Неповиновение, Сайдсвайп, - рявкнул Грэхем. - Ты либо в команде, либо нет.

- Серебряный психопат, - лукаво перебил женский голос. - Я внутри. - Трио мотоциклов промчалось через разбитые здания, ловко перепрыгивая через рухнувший бетон и гнутую арматуру.

- Вы дети? - заворчал Грэхем. - Работайте вместе, или я отправлю Прайма помочь Айронхайду.

Другой мужской голос фыркнул.

- Пусть Прайм поможет спарклингам. Я взорву всех троих на куски.

- И встретишься с гневом Рэтчета? - усмехнулся Квинн.

- Айронхайд, - сказал Оптимус позади меня, - ты объединишься с Сайдсвайпом и Арси. Я буду целью.

И хотя я ни разу не слышал его голоса до сегодняшнего дня, в нём неоспоримо было предвкушение хорошей драки. В те короткие минуты, которые я знал его, я думал об Оптимусе, как о добром великане. Видимо, я ошибся.

Лидер автоботов пробрался на полигон. Откуда-то из своей руки он обнажил смертельного вида лезвие, по сравнению с которым мечи Сайдсвайпа выглядели детскими игрушками. Он двигался с почти звериной грацией, перешагивая через сломанные стены и поворачивая голову в поисках своих "врагов". Лицо теперь скрывала боевая маска.

- Ой, кому-то сейчас задницы надерут, - позлорадствовал Эппс.

- Энергоновые лезвия, - объяснил Грэхем. Я не в силах был оторвать глаз от возвышающегося на полигоне металлического ангела мщения, который был Оптимусом Праймом. - Его излюбленное оружие ближнего боя.

- Многие десептиконы встретили свою смерть от этих клинков, - сказал рядом со мной знакомый голос Рэтчета. Я даже не заметил, что он тоже приехал. - Его ионные бластеры более энергоэффективны, но энергоновые мечи способны прорезать почти всё.

- Значит, он использует их разумно, - пришёл я к выводу.

- Если кто-то его здорово не взбесит, - добавил Эппс с нескрываемым восхищением в голосе.

- Если кто-то не нуждается в уроке, - поправил его Рэтчет. - Сайдсвайпа обучал Айронхайд, так что наш воин ближнего боя с большим уважением относится к Хайду, но он до сих пор в полной мере не интегрировался в нашу команду. Оптимус будет достаточно грозным соперником, чтобы им _пришлось_ работать вместе.

Оптимус прыгнул вперёд, раздробив очередную бетонную структуру, и леса у нас под ногами содрогнулись от удара. Три мотоцикла рванули прочь от него, и Айронхайд несколькими взрывами прикрыл Арси огнём, пока сам не свернул в переулок.

Рэтчет продолжал, словно находясь в аудитории:

- Однако, энергоновые лезвия значительно истощают его запасы энергии. Помните об этом, Джонстон. Если он использует их, ему вскоре понадобится пополнить энергию. Как только он может спокойно заправиться топливом без того, чтобы его подстрелили, заставьте его. Не позволяйте ему отмахнуться от вас.

Оптимус потянулся к плечу - которое _трансформировалось_ - и извлёк оружие дистанционное. Как его Рэтчет назвал? Ионный бластер? Он несколько раз выстрелил в своих удаляющихся противников, но по-прежнему оставил один из своих энергоновых мечей наготове - олицетворение непобедимого противника.

- При всём уважении, сэр, как я могу _заставить_ Оптимуса Прайма что-нибудь сделать?

Рэтчет фыркнул.

- Вы узнаете. Начиная с завтрашнего дня. Сегодня просто наслаждайтесь шоу.

Я зачарованно смотрел, как Оптимус пнул в сторону кусок бетона и в дожде искр и расплавленного камня обрушил свой меч вниз, на цель, которую я не мог видеть.

- Эти лезвия разрезают _почти_ всё, сэр?

- Да, - ответил Рэтчет. - И меня вам тоже не нужно называть "сэр".

- Что они не разрежут?

Я слышал смех в его голосе.

- Кибертрониум.

Прижатый сейчас к стене Сайдсвайп прыгнул вперёд и атаковал существо в два раза больше себя. Он поднял одну руку, блокируя энергоновый меч Оптимуса своим собственным, и извернулся, пытаясь протиснуться мимо. Энергоновый меч Оптимуса впечатлял, но кибертрониум заинтриговал меня больше. Какой металл может справиться с подобными ударами и при этом быть достаточно податливым?

Был бы Сайдсвайп один, это было бы безнадёжно, но из ниоткуда появилась Арси, её три байка, трансформировавшись на лету, бросились на Оптимуса. Её выстрелы выглядели не слишком сильными, но, видимо, стреляла она отлично. Лидер автоботов прервал свою атаку на Сайдсвайпа, чтобы направить ионный бластер на женщину. Она снова рассыпалась, и я понял, что её практически невозможно вывести из боя, если необходимо уничтожить все три байка, чтобы убить её. Пока она могла поймать свою добычу и имела достаточно выносливости, она могла успешно сражаться с целью гораздо больше и сильнее себя, но всё же не с Оптимусом.

Айронхайд присоединился к драке именно тогда, когда Арси отвлекла Оптимуса, и несколько раз удачно выстрелил из пушек. Рэтчет рядом со мной устало вздохнул. Сайдсвайп, наконец, смог вернуться на открытое пространство и снова предпринял попытку привлечь Оптимуса. Но огромное... существо выстрелило из ионного бластера точно в серебряный авто, швырнув его на землю.

- Объявляй тайм-аут, Грэхем, - попросил Рэтчет. - Они снова слишком заигрались.

- Ну, если ты настолько глуп, что лезешь в лоб на Прайма, только этого ты и заслуживаешь, - проворчал Квинн, пока Грэхем отдавал приказ прекратить учения.

- Они сражаются в ближнем бою, - сказал Эппс, видимо, защищая Сайдсвайпа. - Звёзд с неба не хватают, но пару раз они спасли наши несчастные кормы.

Оптимус помог Сайдсвайпу подняться на ноги, вернее, на колёса, и они вдвоём осторожно пошли к смотровой площадке и к Рэтчету, стоявшему рядом с ней. Прайм не вернул ионный бластер на плечо, и я не мог сказать, то ли он всё ещё был настороже, то ли просто забыл, что держит его в руке. Айронхайд и Арси по-видимому, были целы и невредимы, и они шли следом, что-то обсуждая. Женщина-бот объединила все три мотоцикла в одного большого робота, и я изумлённо покачал головой.

- Кто-нибудь ещё хочет поиграть? - спросил Айронхайд, когда они оказались достаточно близко к нам.

- Нет, если не хочешь, чтобы я вывел Скидса и Мадфлэпа из подзарядки, - сказал Рэтчет, его рука трансформировалась в какой-то инструмент или что-то ещё, когда он подошёл к Оптимусу и Сайдсвайпу.

Чёрный грузовик посмотрел на Грэхема с каким-то свирепым удовольствием в голосе и выражении.

- Сделай это.

- Я в игре, - проворчал Сайдсвайп, когда Рэтчет принялся его ремонтировать.

- Убедились, Джонстон? - сказал Рэтчет, постучав серебряный авто по голове. - Этот - чокнутый.

- И у него ножи, - сухо напомнил я.

Квинн разразился громким смехом, и я уголком глаза заметил, что Грэхем чуть покачал головой. Англичанину пришлось бы напиться, чтобы создать столько шума.

- Оптимус несколько разумнее, - продолжил Рэтчет. - Вы и Квинн займётесь им.

- Я, сэр? - пискнул я, но Квинн просто жестом отправил меня вперёд, время от времени посмеиваясь.

Оптимус придвинулся ближе, опустившись на колени возле смотровой площадки, и я смог увидеть металл, скользящий под повреждённым покрытием. Совсем как в том монстре, которого Рэтчет использовал в своём тесте, понял я.

Подойдя к Оптимусу, Квинн немного успокоился, хотя всё ещё улыбался от уха до уха.

- Повреждения?

- Минимальны. Мои системы могут обеспечить ремонт. Однако осколок брони вклинился... - Прайм наклонился ниже, чуть повернувшись, чтобы повреждённое покрытие было ближе к механику.

- Я вижу, - сказал задумчиво Квинн, вытащив пару рабочих перчаток из сумки на поясе и надев их. Он взобрался на перила, окружавшие смотровую площадку, зацепившись одной ногой за верхний брус и встав на нижний. Опершись на корпус Оптимуса, он сунул руку в рану... целиком, до самого плеча. - Застрял как раз в блоке трансформации бластера, да?

- Подтверждаю.

- Скользкий кусок металлолома, да? - Мой коллега-человек спрыгнул со своего неустойчивого насеста и полез в карман, вытащив мультитул.

- Это ваш первый урок, Джонстон, - сказал Рэтчет, кивая Квинну. - Всё время носите с собой инструмент и пару рабочих перчаток. - И добавил себе под нос: - Никогда не знаешь, когда случится очередная глупость.

Вспомнив обо мне, Квинн повернулся и предложил мне инструмент, настроенный на плоскогубцы.

- Хочешь поработать?

Я секунду пялился на него с отвисшей челюстью, а потом, заикаясь, пробормотал:

- Я не знаю, с чего начать.

- Да ладно, ты справишься, - ободрил он меня, сняв перчатки и сунув их мне в руки вместе с инструментом. - Ты реально намерен отказаться от этого?

Он посмотрел на меня, и это был взгляд родственной мне души механика. Металл был нашей средой, и для таких, как мы, гул настроенного двигателя был симфонией. Но я никогда не слышал двигателя, подобного двигателям Оптимуса или Сайдсвайпа, он отличался от земных машин, как пение птиц отличается от человеческого голоса. Квинн должен был знать, как и я, что эти автоботы были не просто роботами. Лучше, чем большинство наших коллег, мы, создающие и поддерживающие машины, знали, что эти неземные существа были _живыми и_ оченьсложными. Когда Квинн посмотрел на меня, я сразу понял, что мы поладим, и поладим отлично, несмотря на культурные различия, разделяющие нас.

Я кивнул и отодвинул протянутые перчатки, чтобы снять парадный китель. Засучив рукава, я натянул перчатки и принял инструмент.

- Хорошо. Веди.

Квинн снова наклонился через перила, закричав:

- Эй, Арси, посветишь тут?

Она снова рассыпалась на три компонента, и розовый запрыгнул на платформу. Трансформировавшись назад в альт-режим, она включила фару, направив её так, чтобы освещать рану Оптимуса. Когда я нерешительно взобрался на перила ограждения, она сказала:

- Я не вижу для вас никаких препятствий, Джонстон, так что продолжайте.

- "Препятствие" означает "если ты будешь настолько глуп, что дотронешься до этого, Рэтчет отправит тебя в шлак". О, и Арси - полевой медик, так что её тоже можно спросить, если у тебя появится вопрос.

- Препятствие - обычно что-то вроде открытой нейронной проводки или разлив энергона, - уточнила Арси-розовая. - Но тут нет ничего такого. Здесь ремонта - в основном удалить этот несчастный осколок.

Чувствуя себя немного лучше, я пристроился на защитном ограждении, положив руку на Оптимуса, чтобы не упасть, и живо вспомнил, как он рассёк бетон и подорвал Сайдсвайпа.

- Может быть, анестетик? - решился спросить я.

- Излишне, - прогрохотал Оптимус. - Я отключил болевые датчики в этой области.

- Понял.

Как и обещал Квинн, с таким ремонтом я _мог_ справиться, несмотря на свой первый день в команде. Кусок блестящей синей брони около полуметра длиной и примерно десяти сантиметров в ширину застрял в шестерёнках. Всего за несколько секунд я выдернул его плоскогубцами и спрыгнул вниз, торжествуя.

Оптимус вытянулся во весь рост и вернулся свой бластер в... кобуру на спине. Он двигался медленно, без сомнения, проверяя возможную боль или повреждения, но, видимо, не нашёл их. Он серьёзно произнёс:

- Спасибо, Брэдли Джонстон.

Моё сердце переполнилось удивительно ярким счастьем, и я понял, что благодарность этого потрясающего существа была подобна наркотику. Ради его похвалы я бы справился с любой задачей, поставленной мне Рэтчетом, и выполнил любою работу.

- Не за что, сэр - Прайм.

Он кивнул, лёгкая улыбка подняла его лицевые пластины, и он ушёл консультироваться с Рэтчетом о Сайдсвайпе, но _моя_ жизнь изменилась навсегда.


End file.
